


I Love You

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Series: Carry On Drabbles [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: First I Love You is always special.A very short and soft Snowbaz drabble.





	I Love You

Whenever Simon hugs him tight and snuggles close to him, Baz wants to pinch himself. It still feels so hard for him to believe that he got this. That he got Simon. That he got the simple pleasures of holding Simon close, kissing him, telling him awful and ridiculous jokes without worrying, playing with his hair whenever he wants to, going on long walks with him, holding his hand. The list is never ending. 

They are lying on Simon's bed, which is just big enough for both of them, and Baz has his arms around Simon's waist and Simon is tracing the lines of Baz's face with his fingers. He likes to do that a lot. He likes to roam his fingers over Baz's jaws and cheekbones and then feel surprised when he realises that Baz's skin is just as soft there, no matter how sharp his features look. 

He grows tired of it, eventually. Feeling blissfully sleepy and tired, he buries his face in his boyfriend's chest. Baz hears him mumble something sleepily, though he couldn't hear him clearly due to his voice being low and his words being muffled by his chest.

“Hmm?” He hums, nuzzling Simon's head with his nose, trying to make him repeat what he just said. He is just as sleepy, though he knows he will sit up wide awake if Simon wants something.

“I said,” Simon mumbles, though his voice is still quite muffled and Baz has to strain his ears a little to listen. “I love you.”

Baz stills, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his ears ringing with Simon's words. He knows that it's true. He already knew that Simon loved him. He just hadn't ever heard Simon say that out loud to him ever before. It sounds like the most beautiful thing he has ever heard in his entire life.

He had only hoped to hear Simon say that to him when he was fifteen and had eventually given up on that hope when he saw that nothing ever could make Simon like him. So, when he hears him say those three beautiful words to him then, his heart flutters with gladness and eyes fill with tears of unbridled joy, before he quickly blinks them away.

“I love you too.” He whispers slowly, his voice soft as a feather, then kisses Simon's bronze curls. “I love you so much.”

Simon makes a happy noise at the back of his throat and looks into Baz's eyes, smiling a little.

“I know.”

He kisses him then, a gentle touch, lips moving against the other's in a lazy, affectionate way. Hands holding the other one close, legs intervening together, chests pressed against each other not giving the other even a little space, not wanting this moment to end.

Then it does, but Baz doesn't feel unhappy at that and neither does Simon. Instead, they feel calm and happy. Baz draws Simon closer to him muttering an I love you to him and getting another one in return that makes his head spin and heart race. Eventually, the two of them drift off to sleep, content and happy for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, this was so ridiculously soft. I loved writing it.


End file.
